Saitos' Sexy curse
by Scarlett halligan
Summary: body swapping madness and a lot fun between the whole crew. 18 read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Zero no Tsukaima fan fiction

Saito's sexy curse

This will have body swapping a lot and may become confusing but I will always put the name of the body first and then the name of the person inside the body in brackets such as Saito(siesta).

Please leave a review and follow.

Chapter one: Saito's curse

Saito and Louise where both at their mansion and where having a very long conversation about how he went after every women with big breasts and couldn't restrain himself even in front of his own master. Then siesta came to Saito and record speed and put her huge boobs onto Saito's face and this caused the annoyed Louise to become mad and to cast and shoot her most often used spell EXPLOSION.

Saito now frustrated decided to leave his home and decided to go onto a horse ride while Louise decided to go her room and go to sleep. Saito had found an abandoned house and saw a book and it was no average book any mage would be able to tell that it was cursed. But Saito was no mage and decided to read the name of the book but he could barely read the language. As he tried to read it he thought it said 'please read' a massive failure of the language as it said 'do not read'. He decided to stand out side and opened the book under a tree.

Moments later he had passed out and a man was standing in front of him and asked "Are you okay?". Saito rushed up and said "y yes I'm fine". "You did realise that the book you just read had a curse on it right" the old man asked concerned. Saito now confused ask "what's the curse on the book?". The old man replied "I do not know but please be wary as it could be extremely dangerous".

Saito now confused and a bit cautions decided to make his way back to the manor. But he didn't want to go to Louise and decided to open up the secret chamber and sat by the mirror thinking about what the curse could be or what it would do to him but then he slowly drifted to sleep.

 **short but introduction to how Saito gets the curse. Please leave and review so I can make any improvements to my writing. Sorry for any grammar or punctuation errors**


	2. Saitos' sexy curse Chapter 2

Zero no Tsukaima fan fiction

Saito's sexy curse

This will have body swapping a lot and may become confusing but I will always put the name of the body first and then the name of the person inside the body in brackets such as Saito(siesta).

Please leave a review and follow.

Chapter two: A whole new view

Saito had been sleeping for over three hours and was awakened by the princess as she looked into the mirror calling Saito. This had caused him to wake up abruptly and was startled by the Queens presence. He quickly remembered that the mirror was connected to the royal castle. But before that he stared deeply into her breasts and he began to become hazy and blacked out.

Henrietta(Saito) perspective

She had awoken after collapsing on to the ground while looking into the mirror and many maids and servants where around bringing towels to help the queen of Tristain. She looked around confused and thought why are they so many people around and why am I being called the Queen of Tristain. She looked at her self I noticed that she had boobs and he quickly checked if she still had her penis but it was nowhere to be found. She was in utter confusion and began to shout "where am I? How did I get here?". Moments later Agnes came into the room and said "you are the Queen of Tristain lady Henrietta". "Lady Henrietta?"Henrietta(Saito) said confused. Agnes replied "what do you mean?". Henrietta(Saito) replied "well I'm Hiraga Saito". Agnes replied "that is impossible and how could you a none magic user do that and I haven't heard of such magic that can do so.". Henrietta(Saito) responded "well I did get cursed by a book today so that is probably what caused it to occur". Agnes then said "well you will have to cover for the Queen today and we will go and meet your own body later today so don't worry. Agnes then said "today you will be do a lot of work so don't become left behind".

Saito(Henrietta)

He had awoken in a bed between two girls Louise and Siesta and was utterly confused of the situation that he was in. He quickly looked at his surrounding and noticed that he was in Saito's body and this caused her to become extremely happy. He then decided to snuggle up next to Louise and awoke her from her slumber. Louise looked at Saito and decided to kiss him on the lips and this made Saito(Henrietta) decided to get a little into it with her and began to kiss Louise, Louise decided to look at Saito and said "I will allow you to touch my breasts". Saito(Henrietta) now blushing and had an erection grabbed hold of one of Louise's breasts and groped it and Louise began to moan and asked "Saito please kiss me and enjoy your self". Saito(Henrietta) now decided to ask Louise if she would give him a blow job. This was responded by Louise becoming extremely embarrassed but she responded "okay only for you Saito".

Saito(Henrietta) had lied down on the bed with his penis facing upwards as it was erect and already had pre-cum on it. Louise stared at the erect penis and decided not to such on it but put her feet onto it and squashed it but this made Saito(Henrietta) become a lot more horny as he said "please continue to do that to me". Louise responded "I knew that a dog like you would enjoy such treatment as this". Louise began to use both feet to pull the skin on Saito's penis up and down and this caused Saito(Henrietta) to hit her melting point. He had cumed all over Louise socks, legs, clothes and face.

Louise jokingly said "you have caused your masters feet to become dirty lick them clean" and continued to laugh. Saito(Henrietta) didn't understand the joke and was extremely horny and started to lick his own cum of her feet and Louise began to blush as she kicked him in the face and then the balls. Saito(Henrietta) had now been knocked out.

Henrietta(Saito) POV

After all that hard work Agnes and herself decided to make there way to des ornieres and quickly found there way into the house as Saito knew everything about his house including ways to enter without anyone to notice. They made there way in and saw Louise with Saito(Henrietta) knocked out cold on the bed. Henrietta(Saito) Asked "what has happened?". Louise replied "he fell out of his bed". Henrietta(Saito) then responded "well that isn't Saito and hasn't been since this morning". Louise replied "well where is Saito then". Henrietta(Saito) then replied "I'm right here". Louise looking at me without trust asked "tell me something only Saito would know". Henrietta(Saito) then whispered into Louise's ear and moments later Louise blushed a deep red and said "Saito you Baka".

She then looked at Saito(Henrietta) with an annoyed face and we had to wait for him to awaken to see if we could find a way to change back.

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review to help me make better content**


	3. Saitos' sexy curse Chapter 3

Zero no Tsukaima fan fiction

Saito's sexy curse

This will have body swapping a lot and may become confusing but I will always put the name of the body first and then the name of the person inside the body in brackets such as Saito(siesta).

Please leave a review and follow.

Chapter three: The truth of the curse

Henrietta(Saito) POV

She looked around until several minutes had passed and Saito(Henrietta) had awoken. Saito(Henrietta) look around and saw his old body and then began to scream as she remembered what she had done to Saito's body and what he had done to Louise. I comforted my old body and said "please relax Queen". He then replied "Saito is that you? I thought this was all a dream?". Louise looked at Saito(Henrietta) with annoyed eyes and a deep red blush.

Agnes then asked "where did you find the cursed book?". Henrietta(Saito) replied "I don't actually know". Henrietta(Saito) then noticed that he was wearing a kind of back pack but didn't notice where it had come from. She asked Agnes "was I wearing this when we came here?". Agnes replied "No you were not". We quickly searched the bag and found the cursed book inside. Henrietta(Saito) then in happiness relied "This is the book!". Louise grabbed the book and read what it had said inside and blushed a bright red. Agnes then picked it up and read it out loud "the bodies will be switched back once the male has impregnated there own body and this curse can never be broken".

Saito(Henrietta) and Henrietta(Saito) looked at each other and blushed. They both said "what should we do?". Louise shouted "Saito you idiot what have you done". Henrietta(Saito) then in tears replied "my love Louise I'm sorry". Louise then replied "tonight yes tonight you and the Queen will have to go at it and swap back quickly".

Henrietta(Saito) and Saito(Henrietta) POV

Many hours later... They where both in a room within the mansion where nobody could either hear them or notice them. Saito(Henrietta) grabbed his old bodies purple hair and tugged in closers towards him and ripped the clothes that Henrietta(Saito) was wearing until she was only wearing a frilly bra and panties that were white as snow. Henrietta(Saito) who hair was being dragged towards his bodies penis as Saito(Henrietta) was stripping his body and wanted Henrietta(Saito) to service his cock.

Henrietta(Saito) who was being dragged towards the penis was blushing a bright red as Saito(Henrietta) said "please service my penis Henrietta" and this made it sound as if she wanted to become Saito and have herself fucked by my old body. Henrietta(Saito) looked at her old penis and Saito(Henrietta) forced Henrietta's(Saito) mouth onto his penis. Henrietta(Saito) was being forced to such her own penis and this caused Saito(Henrietta) to cum into Henrietta(Saito)s mouth and she began to cough out the cum and had swallowed a certain amount of it.

Saito(Henrietta) grabbed Henrietta(Saito) and turned her around and began to put his penis into her vagina and started to pump Saito's cock into Henrietta's virgin vagina and because Saito(Henrietta) was not very good at holding in her cum he immaturely came inside Henrietta(Saito) and then they both passed out and didn't awaken until morning had came.

Thank you for reading and I know its smut please leave reviews on how to make my content better. Sorry for any punctuation or grammar issues.


End file.
